1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods and methods for systems for providing fluid to a hand tool and associated supply lines.
2. Description of Related Art
As a patient sits in a dental chair in a dentist""s office, the dentist or a hygienist ordinarily cleans the patient""s teeth with a variety of picks and brushes. Next, the dentist or a hygienist uses a hand held tool to supply rinse water, a variety of other medicament fluids from supply lines to a patient""s mouth. U.S. patent parent application Ser. No. 09/054,277, filed on Apr. 2, 1998, and commonly assigned to the assignee hereof, discloses such a dental handpiece, and more particularly a handpiece that may be used interchangeably as an irrigator, an aerator, an applicator or as an evacuator for treating a patient""s mouth.
The air lines in such a handpiece are commonly shared at the air supply with other air operated hand tools used in a dental office at the operators disposal. Therefore, the air supply pressure in each dental office is unique to that office because some dentists may operate more or less air tools from the same air supply.
Some dental handpieces are able to,supply a plurality of fluids to a patient""s mouth. One such example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,476 to Armstrong. However, such handpieces often involve complex solenoid valves and more expensive electrical controls to toggle between fluid sources. Further, such handpieces often physically toggle fluid sources at the fluid source, controlled by a toggling at the handpiece. It is has been found that toggling fluid sources at the handpiece itself, rather than at the more remote fluid source, requires a much lesser volume of fluid to be purged through the lines after fluid changes. Toggling at the handpiece itself results in less fluid wasted, and reduces the risks that fluids may interact within a common fluid line and lead to undesirable chemical reactions.
To overcome the above-identified concerns, the present invention provides a very inexpensive apparatus and method for a fluid supply system that is capable of supplying multiple fluids to a patients mouth.
The various components may be made using conventional molding and extrusion techniques from inexpensive materials, both relatively rigid and also very flexible when needed or required.
A fluid dispensing assembly for dispensing a plurality of fluids is disclosed, the fluid dispensing assembly comprising a handpiece, a fluid discharge disposed on the handpiece, and a control mechanism disposed on the handpiece, the control mechanism controlling whether fluid dispenses from the fluid discharge. A plurality of fluid inlets are disposed on the handpiece, as well as a manual switch disposed on the handpiece, operable to toggle between fluid inlets. The fluid dispensing assembly further comprises a fluid supply system, a plurality of fluid outlet lines, the fluid outlet lines communicatively coupled between the fluid supply system and the fluid inlets.
The fluid supply system comprises a plurality of reservoirs, a volume of fluid contained within each reservoir, and a reservoir head detachably coupled to each reservoir. A source of pressurized air is used to force fluid from each reservoir to the fluid inlet on the handpiece. An air pressure regulator can be used to adjust air pressure, and thus adjust fluid flow from the handpiece.
A method for supplying fluid from two sources to a handpiece is also disclosed, the method comprising: attaching a first fluid containing reservoir to a first reservoir head, coupling a first fluid outlet line between the first fluid containing reservoir and the handpiece, attaching a second fluid containing reservoir to a second reservoir head, coupling a second fluid outlet line between the second fluid containing reservoir and the handpiece, supplying pressurized air to the first and second fluid containing reservoirs, the pressurized air forcing the fluid from the first and second fluid containing reservoirs through the first and second fluid outlet lines to the handpiece, toggling a manual switch disposed on the handpiece, the manual switch operable to select between the first and second fluid outlet lines, and actuating a control mechanism to allow the fluid to pass from the selected fluid outlet line through the handpiece. If it is desired to purge the handpiece of fluid from the fluid outlet line previously used, the operator can toggle between fluid sources, and then an initial purge volume flow through the handpiece